The mechanisms underlying the role of extracellular materials and cell surface components in the development of organ form during development will be investigated by (1) characterizing the GAG degradative enzymes of embryonic mesenchymes, (2) isolating GAG-rich epithelial basal laminae, and (3) assessing the possible extracellular processing of epithelial proteoglycans.